buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TAGDavid/Buddy Warriors, Chapter 2
Author's notes. I'd like to thank Roxasofmalice for submitting his character, WARNING: This story might be a tad inappropiate, for those who do not wish to view this, please leave now. But who cares? After having a long day of unpacking her luggage, Rachel was finally able to take a nap. She changed into her pyjamas and brushed down her long brown hair, while Tasuku was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. They both shared the same room, which irritated them, but their house wasn't very big, so they had to share the same room. Both of them had their own beds and closets, so it wasn't that weird. Suddenly, she heard a rustling sound coming from outside, she put down her hairbrush on her dresser and looked outside. Nothing but moonlight and her patch of flowers blooming in the garden. She hesitated for a second before returning to brush her hair. But the rustling sound was back again, she looked out the window from her dresser, but still...nothing... "Tasuku?" Rachel asked, still looking at the window. "Whaf?" Tasuku was still brushing his teeth so his voice was muffled up. "I think there's something outside." Rachel moved towards the bathroom, still watching the window. Tasuku gurgled and spat into the sink and wiped his face with a towel before answering her, "It's probably just the wind. Stop worrying about it, Rachel." Tasuku said as he walked out of the bathroom. "But I could have sworn-" A hideous distorted figure appeared at the window, startling both, Rachel and Tasuku. Looking closely, it was a small red skeletal dragon, flying right outside her window. It chuckled and flew upwards. "Did you see that?!" Rachel panicked, "Of course I did! Who could miss an overgrown, skeletal lizard flying outside their window?!" Tasuku complained. "Come on! Let's get rid of it!" Rachel shouted while putting on her black, furry jacket. Whenever they saw something outside their house, they would chase them away by force, human or monster. A whirlwind of fire appeared and Tasuku appeared, already suited up and ready for combat. Rachel's white and golden framed core deck case turned into a Magic Staff and grabbed it. "BUDDY SKILL: ON" said a robotic voice coming from the deck case. Blue glowing wings appeared on Rachel's back. TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP They opened the door silently, careful not to wake Rachel's parents. They saw the little dragon staring at the moon with a strange silhoutte of a woman sitting next to it. "Tasuku?" "Hmph!" Tasuku grabbed hold of Rachel's free hand and jumped, pulling he and Rachel up to the roof. "Hey you! What are you doing on top of our house!" Tasuku shouted. The figure stood up and looked toward Tasuku, making him uncomfortable. "It's not of your buisness, Bloody here just likes you." the voice belonged to a man, not a woman. Rachel felt uncomfortable and held her staff in front of her. A light emitted from it's core, revealing the silhoutte was not of a woman's but a man with long gray hair, wearing an expensive blue jacket that made him look like a rich snob. "Bloody who's Bloody?" Rachel reluctantly asked, "He is." the man pointed to the skeletal dragon, which turned into a gigantic skeleton who wore a cape. It was Bloody Moon Dragon. "You know you look pretty cute with your pyjamas on." he said. The comment made Rachel blushed, at the same time making her feel more uncomfortable. "You were spying on her?!" Tasuku yelled at him, enraged by his comment. "Like I said, it's not of your ''buisness, besides, you're too weak to do anything about it." yelled the stranger. "Why you!...Who are you anyway?!" Rachel shouted at him. "My name is Alucard." he placed his hand on his chest. "Well I challege you to a Buddyfight!" Alucard chuckled, "Suit yourself." he held out his black core deck case, which was highlighted with lots of red that might've looked like it was dipped in blood. The core deck case turned into a light, which became bigger and bigger, until it formed into a giant clock behind him. "For the fun and thrills of adventuring! Luminize! An adventurer's journey!" Rachel luminized her deck, now it was Alucard's turn. "FEEL THE DARKNESS AS YOUR BLOOD BOILS UNDER THE RED MOON!! LUMINIZE!! Bloody Moon Annihilation!!" The moon turned red, frightening Rachel and Tasuku. "Raise the flag!" both of them shouted. "I fight for Dungeon World!" "And I fight for Darkness Dragon World." Rachel: Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:10 Alucard: Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:10 RACHEL'S MOVE "Charge and Draw!" She threw a card into her gauge and a card flew out of her staff and into her hand. "Show him no mercy." Tasuku said to Rachel, who nodded back. "First I call Gummy Slime to the center! And Dragonblade, Sheila Vanna to the right! Sheila! Go ahead and attack Alucard!" Sheila jumped toward Alucard and swung her sword, only to get stopped by a giant head of a dragon. "I cast Black Dragon Shield!" annouced Alucard, raising his hand to cast it, allowing him to gain 1 life. "Dang it." Rachel shaked as her attack failed. END OF MOVE Rachel: Hand:4 Gauge:3 Life:10 Alucard: Hand:5 Gauge:2 Life:11 "Draw! Charge and Draw!" he raised his hand again, a card appeared in it and he added it to his hand. He then threw one of his cards into the gauge zone and raised his hand to draw another. "I call to the right, Death Dragon, Death Gaze Dragon! And to the left, Death Wizard Dragon! And I equip Evil Death Scythe!" Rachel gritted her teeth as a dragon dressed like a wizard and some sort of worm-like dragon appeared on the field. But what looked more menacing was the huge scythe in Alucard's hand. Strangely, the Dragon Wizard pointed it's staff towards Alucard, a purple lightning bolt shot out and dealed 1 damage to Alucard. Two cards flew from the clock and into the gauge. And did it...smile at her? Probably because both of them had staffs. "Now I cast Lunatic!" A gauge disappeared from Alucard's gauge zone, he threw his scythe at Rachel's gauge zone, destroying one of them, Rachel grunted as the scythe flew towards her and cut one of her cards in half. "Now, Death Gaze, attack Sheila!" The dragon flew up into the air and swooped down on Sheila, destroying her completely, a blue orb appeared and the dragon smacked it toward Rachel, causing her 2 damage. "Now I'll attack the center!" Alucard dove towards Gummy Slime, Gummy ran in a circle repeatly saying "Gummymy!Gummymy!" Alucard grew annoyed and slashed it in half, it let out a faint 'Gummy!' before disappearing, the blue orb once again appeared and Alucard threw it at Rachel, causing her 1 damage. "Now Death Wizard, attack Rachel!" The dragon grinned and looked at Rachel, "Finally!" he pointed his staff toward Rachel, it charged up with lightning once again, "No hard feelings." he said before shooting the lightning bolt. "I cast Pillar of Fire!" she pointed ''her ''staff toward the lightning bolt. A large ball of fire appeared and flew towards it, the bolt got absorbed and flew towards the dragon, destroying it. "No hard feelings." She muttered under her breath. END OF MOVE Rachel: Hand:2 Gauge:2 Life:7 Alucard: Hand:2 Gauge:4 LIfe:10 RACHEL'S MOVE Rachel was at a disadvantage, Alucard was going all out against her, so she had to do that too. "Draw! Charge and Draw!" She was shocked at her hand, there were no monsters. But there was once card that could solve her problem. "I cast Dangerous Fuse! Which one of these cards is Blade Wing Phoenix?" Alucard looked agitated, he always hated that card, no pay cost and your opponent's get 2 gauge or 2 cards no matter what you chose. "The left!" he shouted angrily, "Correct!" Rachel said happily, she added the two cards to her hand. "I equip Equipment of Brave, Glory Seeker!" the golden blade and shield once again appeared at Rachel's side. "Now I Buddy call Legendary Brave, Tasuku to the left! And Blade Wing Phoenix to the right!" "Alright!" Tasuku said cheerfully at the mention of his full name as he jumped to the left position. A large green phoenix took the right. Rachel had no more cards or gauge left, but she didn't seem worried. "Blade and I will link attack you." Both of them dashed toward Alucard, one slashing through him with a sword, the other with a sharpened feather. He was now down to 5 life points. "Now Tasuku and Blade link attacks you!" Tasuku smiled and dashed towards to Alucard along with Blade. "This is for my buddy!" "Take this, you ill-mannered mongrel!" they both shouted. Another 4 damages were applied to Alucard, who was now down to 1 life point. "You got this! So win it for us!" Tasuku praised as he vanished. END OF MOVE Rachel: Hand:0 Gauge:0 Life:8 Alucard: Hand:2 Gauge:4 Life:1 Alucard seemed to be laughing now, "Did you really think you can defeat me ''that easily?! You're sorely mistaken! Draw! I won't charge!" Rachel was confused by this action, she was freaked out by his laugh and confused about why he didn't charge. Doesn't he know charge and drawing every turn is the key to victory? "I Buddy Call to the right, Bloody Moon Dragon! And to the left, Death Gaze Dragon!" "Oh, crap!" Rachel bit her bottom lip, his buddy flew to the sky and crashed down into the right position, creating a small earthquake which made Rachel fall backwards. "Hello, sweet cheeks." taunted Bloody. Rachel growled as she stood up again. "Bloody, go ahead and attack her." "It will be my pleasure!" he dove towards her and slashed her. Causing her 2 damages. "Now Death Gaze, take out that pesky little bird!" Blade heard this and took to the sky, but Death Gaze coiled around him and squeezed, destroying Blade. He whacked the orb at Rachel once again, dealing her 2 damages. "Now it's my turn!" said Alucard, he dashed forward and sliced Rachel with his scythe, causing her another 2 damages. She was now down to 3 life points. "Final Phase! Demonic Strike Arts, Death Requiem!" Rachel looked in the face of death while Alucard dashed towards her. "I destroy Glory Seeker!" Crap! Alucard forgot about it's ability. Rachel's life counter became a question mark above her head. "Come on, please be a spell!" Rachel begged her staff, she held it above her head and a card flew from the staff and into her hand. She stared at it blankly, "Well? What is it?" Alucard asked, smirking. "It's a monster..." Rachel revealed it to be Gummy Slime. Her flag exploded into red particles. WINNER: ALUCARD "BUDDY SKILL:ON" annouced the robotic voice, a pair of black wings grew out of Alucard, "Let's meet another night, Princess." Bloody said before he and Alucard took to the skys. "Rachel! Are you okay!" Tasuku ran over to Rachel's side. "I'm fine, Tasuku." she looked at the direction where the two flew off. "Who were those people?" " I don't know..." Tasuku held Rachel in his arms. "Let's get back inside." He carried Rachel bridal-style and back into their room. Surprisingly, her parents still haven't woke up. Tasuku shrunk back into his miniature form and layed on his bed. Rachel just sat on hers and stared at the wall, wondering if these people would come back. Some where in the distance, Yamigarasu layed perched in a tree. "Well that was interesting." The End. Author's notes Well, there you have it, chapter 2. Hope you liked it, feel free to submit your character to my blog that says Characters needed and I will add them into my story. And once again, I'd like to thank Roxasofmalice for submitting his character to me and especially thank Battlecardfighter, for submitting his character, Berith and for updating my first chapter. That's all for today, see you next time, on Buddy Warriors! Category:Blog posts